


Illness

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Gen, I have Ehlers-danlos syndrome, Illness, It freaking sucks!, So like you can kinda say that's what the reader has, Spoony - Freeform, angel - Freeform, but if you relate with your illness use that too!, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You get some unfortunate news from the doctor. Aziraphale is there to comfort you.





	Illness

You shut the door to the bookshop and quietly made your way towards the back. Shrugging off your coat, you placed it on the coat hanger and put your bag on a hook nearby. You silently made your way to the kettle and waited for the water to boil so you could have a nice cup of tea.

“[Y/N]?” Aziraphale called from behind you. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day?”

You swallowed down a lump in your throat and didn’t turn to face him. Your hands gripped the counter in front of you so tightly your knuckles were turning white. Air went in and out of your mouth rhythmically. You tried to calm down and ease the aching in your chest.

“[Y/N, dear? Is everything alright?” Aziraphale approached you and put a hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head. The dam had burst and tears had started to roll down your face. You turned to face Aziraphale and wrapped your arms around him while burying your face in his chest. Sobs escaped from your mouth causing your shoulders to quake with force. Aziraphale returned the hug and rubbed your back in soothing circles. He rocked you back and forth and kept reminding you that he was there and wouldn’t be going anywhere.

The kettle started whistling. The noise prompted you to turn away from him and attempt to pour the hot water into a mug. Your hands shook and you couldn’t properly get the water in it. Aziraphale’s own hands covered yours to still the shaking. He directed them to smoothly pour the water into the mug. He released your hands and placed his own on your shoulder to direct you to sit once you had grabbed your mug. Once sitting, Aziraphale knelt in front of you.

“[Y/N], what happened today?” He watched you with concern. He waited patiently while you stared at the water in your mug slowly turn darker from the tea leaves.

“I went to the doctor today,” you whispered.

“Oh…” Aziraphale frowned and gently put a hand on your knee to comfort you.

“You know how I’ve been shaking and have been in a lot of pain, right?” Aziraphale nodded and rubbed his thumb in circles. “I was hoping that it’d be an easy fix! Just a pinched nerve or maybe I tore something. God, I’m so stupid,” you hiccupped as tears started to build up again.

“Shh, you’re not stupid, love,” Aziraphale cooed.

“I am. I’ve been dealing with this for so long, why did I think it was going to be easy to fix?”

“It’s not wrong or stupid to have hope, my dear.” Aziraphale paused. “What did the doctor say?”

“I…I have a chronic illness. They can treat the symptoms, but it’s no guarantee it’ll work. And there’s no cure. God…I…I have to quit my job because I just can’t handle the pain I’m in because of it. A-And…”

Aziraphale carefully pulled you into a hug. He knew your job was your dream for so long. He couldn’t imagine the pain you were in both emotionally and physically because of what was going on. He would miracle it all away, but you had asked him not to because you didn’t want him to get in trouble. He’d bring it up again at a later time, but for now, comforting you was his priority.

“I am so sorry, [Y/N],” Aziraphale said just above a whisper. “You do not deserve this. We will get through this together, alright?” You nodded your head slowly. “Is there anything I can get you, anything you need?”

“I…” you paused and thought for a moment. “I’m tired.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale slowly stood up. “Do you want to go lay down?”

“Could we lay down and you read to me while I drink my tea?” You looked down out of embarrassment, but cuddling with your angel seemed like the only thing that could make you feel better at that moment.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my fellow spoonies that had to give up their dream because of health-related issues. It sucks. Like seriously sucks.


End file.
